


The Swordmaster and Songstress

by PunnyMints



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (kinda), Bodyguard AU, Enemies to Lovers, Expect all the cheesy tropes in here owo, F/M, Help, I RECRUITED DORTHEA AND DANGIT IMMA WRITE ABOUT HER, also this involves stalking and threats of violence so, bewarb, but - Freeform, i love felannie, i love the dynamic between dorthea and felix, i'm a sucker for bodyguard aus, im also a bad writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyMints/pseuds/PunnyMints
Summary: Felix Fraldarius, the hardheaded and no-nonsense bodyguard-for-hire, is not excited about babysitting Prima Donna Dorthea Arnault. Dorthea isn't excited about having some hardass shadowing her 24/7. Danger leads to dangerous emotions, however, and the two find themself in a most unideal situation.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	The Swordmaster and Songstress

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> I love Felannie. However, I love Dorthelix (Feltheia? IDK) and their dynamic of sass and banter. I'm also a sucker for the bodyguard trope. oh no. look at what I have done.  
> (also idk how bodyguard contractors work, so let's just pretend like this is how it works ┐(´∀｀)┌)

Felix gritted his teeth and swung hard at the dummy, the sword making a notch in the wood. He was used to the aftershock every swing brought up his arms and he embraced the soreness he experienced after training. He was panting, fingers shifting along the sword, and he stood up straight to push his messy hair back. He rolled his shoulders in a fluid motion before walking back to the tables set up by the fireplace. Felix’s fingers smoothed over the sleek countertops of the training room, and he hummed a little as he caught his breath. His inky hair kept gravitating right in front of his eyes. Annoying. He needed a haircut.  
“You,” a motherly voice chided as someone entered the room. “need a haircut!” This solidified his concerns. Yes, yes he needed one.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Felix replied with a nip in his tone. He popped open the lid on his plastic water bottle. “You have tests coming up for med school.”  
Mercede’s eyes remained in their usual wide state, but they held their everlasting kindness and she giggled. “Well, I suppose I could say the same for you, Felix!” Mercedes adjusted her glasses with her slender fingers. “You have an assignment briefing coming up, you know.” There was a twinkle emanating from her form, and she beamed at him. “And you worked so well on the last one. Besides, you have a gun that you’re very good with.” Her tone shifted to one of confusion, and her stance shifted as well. “Why are you using a sword? A hobby?”  
“I just… like swords.” He grunted. Felix wasn’t one for conversation, but Mercedes most certainly was. He hoped that short responses would discourage deep talks and he whipped out his phone and pretended to be deeply interested in his home screen.  
Mercedes gave a wilted sigh and sunk onto the sleek leather couch. “Oh, Felix, you work so hard!” She chirped. Her hands folded delicately in her lap, resting on top of one another. “don’t you think that you deserve a break every now and then? Why, you’re looking more and more sleepless every day! What is it Sylvain says…” Mercedes trailed off in thought before breaking out into a delighted twitter. “Ah! ‘Bag check for Felix’s eyes!’” The med student pressed a hand to her lips to suppress her laughter, eyes bright behind her glasses.  
“How funny,” Felix mused in a… well, in an unamused way. Probably because he was unamused at Mercedes’ recall of Sylvain’s humor, and more so that she found it even slightly laugh-able.  
Mercedes stood, walking over and turning off the gas fireplace. “I say turn off everything and go to bed. You know how Setheth gets when we leave on things. Besides, you really must be off to bed.” Mercedes declared in the most meek way a person could declare something. “As an almost-doctor, I prescribe you with sleep.”  
“Emphasis on almost,” Felix snorted and screwed the lid back onto his water bottle. “I switched to plastic water bottles, does that not satisfy you? Saving the environment and whatnot?”  
“Well, sleep is something entirely different. Even Dedue needs his sleep…” Mercedes paused. “… does Dedue sleep?”  
It was a disturbing realization to Felix that had never quite sunk in. Did the biggest man at Garreg Mach Protection Services ever sleep? He had never seen it… In fact he had never witnessed Dedue sit down, aside from kneeling to tend to the plants in front of the old cathedral-turned-twenty-first-century-office building.  
Felix shook off his thoughts and hurried to take another swig of water. “You ask too many questions.”  
“And you practice too much,” Mercedes said, her ‘doctor’ voice coming back. “I say you get some sleep. I have a pot of tea in the kitchen! It’ll do wonders for you,” Mercedes marveled, meticulously examining her nails. “Especially if you aim to sleep more than three hours.”  
“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”  
“No you won’t, silly!” Mercedes beamed. She walked to the lightswitch and flicked it off, leaving Felix in the dark. As he let out an exclaim, Mercedes walked into the still-lit hallway. “Anyways, the basement is empty. No one has to know you took a little nap!”  
Felix felt his eye twitch. It had not done that in a long time. Felix snapped a hand up to stop the twitching, and noticed a yawn creep up his throat. It struggled its way out of him, but it passed between his lips. Maybe… he was getting tired. And like Mercedes said, no one had to know. Besides, he did have that big meeting with Geralt and Dedue tomorrow.  
____________________________________________  
The basement doubled as a mini-hotel. There were several rooms stocked with cots, a communal shower, a coffeemaker, and a fridge in the mini-breakroom. It worked wonderfully for any bodyguards that had a contract and needed to meet their clients in a moment’s time, or even to bring in a client that was in some sort of imminent danger. Felix tossed his gym bag under a cot and hurried to the showers to rinse off. He hated going to bed feeling dirty.  
As he bathed, Felix thought to himself about work. He usually worked as a plain-clothes bodyguard with people who were particularly cautious about their positions and worried that it placed a target on their backs. Usually a celebrity or a CEO who was in a tizzy over a mean tweet with, what Felix saw, nothing to really worry about. Dedue and Byleth got all the fun missions, usually in full uniform and sunglasses, giving off Men In Black vibes. He rubbed his face with the scrub he had brought (what, can’t a man stay exfoliated?) and hummed thoughtfully, enjoying the tarrying scent of grapefruit it left behind. He wasn’t quite sure what to think about in these quiet moments that was not work related, so he just thought more about work.  
Felix changed into his pajamas (really a pair of sweatpants and his Garreg Mach Co. tee) and climbed into bed. He crossed his arms under his head and willed himself to relax, one muscle at a time. However, as his body relaxed, his brain was gnawing with questions. What was the meeting tomorrow? It was called suddenly and the subject matter had been kept quiet among the company. Felix assumed that only he, Dedue, Geralt and Seteth knew the nature of it, and would be the only ones knowing the nature of it tomorrow.  
It must have been a big, important meeting. Sleeping better not be a waste of his time.  
__________________________________________  
“You want me to protect some opera singing brat?” Felix stood so quickly that his chair nearly fell over. “You must be out of your damn mind.”  
Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Felix,” He warned.  
Felix ignored him. “I protect important people.” The man growled, eyes steeling against Seteth’s calm ones. It made him almost mad to see how cool and calm he was. “Not catterwalling imbeciles.”  
“You’re the only person I know who would talk like that.” Dedue mentioned offhandedly. Felix ignored him.  
Seteth gave an impatient sigh and rocked on his heels. “She’s received threats, Felix. Several. Her manager contacted us and said she has concern about said threats. They’re pretty…”  
“Bad.” Gilbert finishes when Seteth’s voice trails off. “They’re very bad.”  
Felix exhaled and brushed a hand through his slightly mussed hair (he forgot his hairbrush) and he groaned to himself. “Fine.” He could feel his teeth grinding themselves to nubs. Rich brats were not his concern, especially rich brats involved in any sort of entertainment industry.  
Seteth propped his elbows on the table, using his hands to prop up his chin. “You and Dedue are best when it comes to these cases.”  
“I said fine.” Felix snorted. He shot a glance at Dedue, who was watching calmly with an expressionless face. It made him mad. Dedue never seemed to get riled up at much, unlike Felix himself. “We’ll go babysit the Prima Donna.”

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write as often as I can. I'm trying to get back into the sway of creative writing, and this game just made me wanna jump back into it. I'll post whenever, leave comments or critisim down below, or like ships you wanna see or whatever! It'll pick up when we see banter :)


End file.
